


The Nameless Thing We Do

by StarCityRebels



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, Fantasizing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCityRebels/pseuds/StarCityRebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah is enabling Hal and Ollie’s particularly complicated form of flirting. Because they are particularly complicated nominally heterosexual men.</p><p>The great FabulaRasa wrote her own take of this story from Hal's perspective.  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7249690">You can read it consecutive to this. </a> </p><p>(Contains various background F/F pairings because Ladies Love Dinah).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nameless Thing We Do

I see it most clearly when we're texting. Or when we're drunk. When no one has to quite put their finger on why we act the way we do. When our fingers can play at going where we don't.

When Hal asks me I send him pictures of Ollie. So I send him photos of Ollie lifting weights. Ollie at the archery range. Playing at lifting my bike while I repair it. When he's glistening with sweat, muscles alive, in some state of non-explicit physical bliss. 

Hal texts jokes back at me:  
“Thank you for ensuring his physical fitness. Looks better than a gym membership!”  
“If he pulls something call me.” Or “#SquadGoals”.

Sometimes when we’re drinking Ollie tells me to message Hal a photo of him. Ollie posing with Lian’s new kitten or slamming down a breathless pint. Cooking something delicious Hal can't eat till he's back from space.

On those times I always text the same note, “Ollie told me to message you this photo.”

Hal will reply;  
-“ Well that's because he's perfect...”  
\- “Because I'm subscribed to your newsletter!”  
\- “Is this because it fills me with joy?”

And I'll text back an appropriate, or sometimes inappropriate GIF. Sometimes just a selfie of myself laughing. 

But I'm not sure what my role is here. Why I’m the go between in this weird dance. Am I the chaperone? Am I the air of plausible deniability? Is it all in my head?

Hal sends us pictures from space. Alien worlds. Asteroid belts. Beautiful, strange and disconcerting. 

Sometimes they show up as weird holograms on our desk. Sometimes they're sent via good old SMS.

Sometimes it's a selfie of Hal's smiling with an alien hottie laughing in his lap. I'll tell him I applaud his good taste. I'll joke that I'll only show Ollie the photo if Ollie does the dishes. Everyone knows Ollie always does the dishes.

Sometimes Hal’s photos of his alien babe conquests look as innocent as two kids drinking a milkshake-- I mean the milkshake is neon blue and is presumably made from the milk of space cows. And the girl has an extra set of legs so of course I wonder… daaaamn. 

Sometimes the photos are clearly taken in the morning after they fuck like bunnies. The light of a strange sun streaming through their beautiful hair. Both of them always have beautiful hair. 

We never talk about the photos in person. 

Hal never asks Ollie for pictures. He only asks me.

When I was a younger woman it might've given me a complex. But I know my worth. And even if I didn't I practically beat men off with a stick-- ladies too. So it's not about my looks. 

And honestly what is this to Hal? Hal, who if you insist on asking, will call himself “straight but not narrow.” 

If you get enough beer in him after a run through zero grav he’s all arms. A bear hug from an octopus. 

I've seen him practically tackle Bruce with enthusiasm. Never seen Bruce react as awkwardly as he did to that. I wish I'd taken a photo. Ollie almost passed out laughing so hard at "Spooky!"

Hal’s draped himself on me too. Accidentally splashing half my beer over my chest from the weight of him. Hal’s dopey apology while Ollie almost choked on his drink before trying to help me mop the beer off. Of course it only succeed in making my lace bra show through my white shirt. 

Hal’s bear hugs are a known thing. But in those moments when Hal’s feeling expansive the person Hal’s most likely to sprawl on--by far-- is Ollie.

He's practically tackled him several times. When the team they were rooting for won the Super Bowl. When Clark and Lois got engaged. Whenever we’re all deliriously happy enough not to think about it.

But I think about it. 

I know the pattern. Hal wrapped around Ollie’s leg to drag him into the swimming pool. 

Hal slotting himself right next to Ollie on the couch even when the La-Z-Boy is available.

Hal always there to catch Ollie if he's falling from the sky. He never leaves it to Clark. He’s always swooping in green and glowing.

I've touched myself thinking about their pattern plenty. In bed alone some night while I'm on the road. Or those times when Ollie's been around for weeks, and the sex is hot as ever but I'm craving something new in my image bank. 

I visualize Hal reaching across me to pull Ollie’s face to his. Kissing him hard. Like I do. I imagine Hal undressing him, till Ollie gets the message and strips more deftly than any man has a right to.

I can imagine Hal going down on him. His smart mouth silenced, wrapped around the cock I know best. Moving his lips, his head, exactly like I do. Sucking him down till Ollie can't help but buck his hips. Would Ollie still be ever the gentleman, his hand resting in Hal’s hair. Not pushing or pulling, just rambling quiet words of awe and praise while Hal sucked him down? Or would Ollie see a man his own size and decide Hal can take it rough? Grab the back of Hal’s head and just fuck his mouth senseless? 

I think about Ollie taking Hal, muscular legs bent over his shoulder. Snaking his hips forward and back. Grunting in that way I know by heart.

But first, Ollie would open him up with the same care and skill he does with me. I'd never cared much for anal sex before Ollie, but the man is a great teacher. The delicious tenderness of it. The added stretch and force when I come, his cock in my ass with fingers pressing on my g-spot. My mind going technicolor as I feel myself contracting in unexpected ways that keep going and going.

Ollie’s never slept with a man before. Of that I'm sure. But he'd blow Hal’s mind just the same. He'd find that spot with his fingers and rub till Hal begs for his cock. He'd hold his legs open, grasp Hal’s amazing ass-- I know because that uniform leaves nothing to the imagination. He'd ease his cock in slow. So slow. While Hal writhes around him and begs for more. 

“Patience,” Ollie'd say. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

Hal would come on Ollie's cock. Like I love to do. 

I know he would. I can taste it. 

Ollie’s hand around the base of Hal’s cock while he fucks him. Gripping him, shaking him while Hal comes undone around him. Hal’s come running over Ollie's fingers, splashing against both of their chests. Ollie giving him one last grind before coming himself. An archer’s perfect timing.

This is the dirty movie I play in my mind. It never fails to get me off. 

It's the fantasy I don't voice. 

When Ollie and I are feeling particularly vocal in bed, I'll tell him exactly what I'd like Babs to do to me. Put me over her knee, spank me till I come from the force of it. I’d tongue her slit with the shocking red pubic hair, while she stares down at me through her impassive glasses. 

I'll tell Ollie about the time Kory and I fucked in the Watchtower observation deck. I tried to climb her like a tree, those giant legs... Lost myself in her cloud of hair. Saw nothing but breasts the size of cantaloupes, firmer than they had any right to be. Because she's a perfect gorgeous alien princess whose cunt tastes like ginger ale.

I’ll tell him about the time I fucked The Question. Not the old one, the new one. When the world almost ended and we met with her true face for the first time. We fucked in an alley up against my bike. Almost nameless till we met again in Babs’ HQ years later, and did it again. She let me wear her fedora. And yes she does have a mouth. Damn does she ever know how to use it. 

I tell Ollie all of this and more when we’re fucking. Or when we're apart and I call him so we can jerk off on the phone together. I tell him who I’ve done, who I would do, who I bet he’s done...

But I never say anything about Hal.

Except that one time...

We were in bed in Prague, all post-coital and high on vacation sex. I was laying across Ollie, twirling his remarkably blond chest hair. Ollie was teasing me by saying he was jealous I had hooked up with Kory again and why can't he ever catch a break and do a superhero with flight powers. 

It might have been the absinthe talking but before I knew it I was saying, “Pshhh. Don't play like you couldn't be having your own mid-air sexcapades… Hal? I know you’re both allegedly straight but Hal so obviously has a massive crush on you and has for years. Own it. I totally give you my blessing.” 

“You think he's seriously hitting on me?” Ollie replied incredulously. “Generally when a guy says he's straight I believe him. Especially with those photos he sends...”

“But that's just it! The photos he sends you. He is flirting with you! He touches you waaaay more than he touches any of the other Leaguers.”

“Well, he DOES touch the other Leaguers. And if he does touch me more, it's just because I'm a friendly guy. And I've got great hair for petting,” he chuckles. 

Then he abruptly changed the topic to which museum to visit in the morning.

And that's it. The only time I raised it to Ollie.

But now Hal? I don't know if it's my place to ask. I've danced around it. 

A dozen texts I’ve drafted and left unsent. 

Each a variation on “are you hitting on my man? Because I’d encourage it. You’d be so hot together.” 

I never have the nerve. Because if I touch that touch-screen it could shatter. It could be just a reflection of a reflection of my own desires. A copy with no original. 

But if it’s not all in my head and I speak it aloud-- if I tell Hal I know his game, will he stop playing it? Of all of the potential partners for me to perv on, why does it come down to Hal? 

A photograph answers. Hal sends it to us on Ollie’s birthday, which he actually remembered before I did. It's from a few years ago, a shot of the three of us at the old flower shop. The store is so of plants I can almost smell them, green and alive and precious. Something about Hal and Ollie radiates Green too, even though we're all out of costume. We look so happy and earnest and uncompromised. 

Our hair, our clothes are a little different now. The world is a whole lot different now. Have we changed since? Have we grown in the same places? 

We are reaching out across time and across space. Back to a place in time undeniably green. We are looking for something that will tether us all together. No matter how old we grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Various Birds of Prey lady-ships and Starfire in background femmeslash appearances.
> 
> Thank you to [FabulaRasa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa)for the fantastic beta and for liking my fic enough to be inspired to write the same story from Hal's perspective. [Read it here. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7249690)


End file.
